


Athlete and the Dork

by AllOutEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Athletes, College, Dorks, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOutEreri/pseuds/AllOutEreri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein is a surprisingly athletic guy in Trost University. Marco Bodt a new,calm and smart-ass student.<br/>Reputations like those don’t really go together.<br/>But after a meeting one another ,will those two reputations finally “collide” with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athlete and the Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey guys!  
> So this is my first ever JeanMarco fic and I'm not the best with giving really detailed-deep grammar. I'm still improving my writing skills and I wanna know where my first ever fic goes.   
> Sorry for the late post. If you follow me on ig @AllOutEreri you guys might know that this fic was supposed to be up when I hit 500 followers but I'm posting it a bit late.  
> I feel really hesitant to post this but hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 Horrid Smell Of Being A Freshman.

It was my first year in College and I was bit nervous due to the fact that a lot of newcomers get beaten up on the first day scared me a bit also being told that teachers will be the pain in the ass more than they did from high school will soon stress me out. Since I am not a smart person,I am more of a sporty person,the kind of person who loves doing outdoor stuff and running and just feeling like a champion after winning a competition, not the kind of person who likes to sit at class listening to boring lecture for a good 2 hours or less. The only sad part is that my only friend I had so far is my roommate,Connie Springer. Mine and Connie’s parents are pretty damn close they forced us to become ‘friends’ and eventually we did. We went to the same elementary school together,middle school,high school and now College but we were never so close than our parents expected us to be. I also had some acquaintances who are Reiner Braun,Bertholdt Hoover,Annie Leohardt,Mikasa Ackerman (who I had a crush on till the end of high school but gave up since she did reject me a lot),Sasha Blouse,Ymir,Christa Lenz,Armin Arlert and Eren Jaeger. No wait hold on no no no me and Eren yeah we don’t get along very often,we tend to fight-a lot.   
I heard several rumours from my parents that all of them are too attending the same Uni as me and Connie are,which I hope is true since I really needed someone to talk to rather than just Connie because he gets really annoying at some times and I would just walk up to Armin or Reiner or Bertl to talk to them just to get away from Connie.

CONNIE WAIT!” I yelled catching up to the short bald dude.  
“HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WAIT WHEN WE ARE ALMOST LATE FOR OUR FIRST CLASS” He yelled back in frustration as we speed walked through the crowd of students in the hallway.  
“Well it isn’t my fault for not waking up so late” I snapped at him.  
“Shut up” he mumbled.  
We finally reached out first class,Math. Walking into the room Connie following closely from behind, I inhaled the scent of the classroom the sweet smell of lavender traveling up my nostrils. I sat down on a desk in the back setting my stuff down carefully as I stared out the window into the football field. From the corner of my eye I saw Connie sit beside me.  
Then suddenly the door swung opened making a huge ‘“BANG” sound against the wall and everyone turned to the door revealing a short black haired man showing no facial expression whatsoever. Everyone from that moment was silent.The short man walked towards the board and wrote down his name “Levi”.  
“Pronounced as Ri-vai-lle and I would most likely for you all to call me Professor Levi or their will be consequences” he informed and started off with the lecture.

Half of the day finally ended and lunch rolled around.The teachers I have encountered aren’t as bad as I thought they would be.  
Levi was ok,Hanji our chemistry teacher worries me and so does my English teacher Auruo.

We unsurprisingly bumped into Reiner and Bertholdt the only weird thing is that Annie wasn’t with them.  
“Where’s An-” Connie was about to ask but was cut off mid sentence by Reiner.  
“She’s at her cousins for a while she’s coming back tomorrow”   
Me and Connie just nodded and started eating.  
“Professor Levi scares me”Connie said taking a bite of his pizza.  
“Watch your mouth Springer he’s right over there” I pointed to Levi who was leaning against the wall staring at us.  
“Creep” Connie mumbled.  
“OI KIRSCHTEIN” I heard a familiar voice yell as I turn around to see Jaeger and his posse. I immediately turned around and rested my face on the palm of my hands,I groaned loudly earning a giggle from Connie,Bertl and Reiner. Thankfully we did not have an argument since Mikasa did held Eren back.

The bell finally rang and we were all off to our separate classes. Connie and I basically had the same schedule because our parents chose them for us. I was against the fact that every day of my life I am forced to spend class with Connie even if I see him almost everyday since his parents force him to go and have a sleepover at my place. During the summertime.  
I groaned at that till-

“HEY WATCH IT” I yelled rubbing my arm that had been bumped by this freckled dude.  
“Oh sorry” he apologized his freckled cheeks turning red from embarrassment.  
“Whatever” I ignored before walking off to my next class,gym.

I walked into the gym doors appropriately dressed. I inhaled the scent and smelled the horrid smell of sweat. I thenran to lean against the wall like everyone else was doing. The door swung open and everybody straightened up. A bald tall man walked into the room.  
“I am your gym teacher Keith Shadis”  
“Now INTRODUCED YOUR SELVES!” He raised his voice and everyone started introducing themselves but he skipped a couple of people.Unfortunately I wasn’t one of those people.  
“Name?” he questioned and I stiffened feeling a bit nervous.  
“Jean Kirschtein” I answered.  
“Athlete?”  
“Yes” I started relaxing a bit.  
“Sports?”  
“Any” I replied till a football randomly hit me in the face causing me to fall on my knees,hands covering my face from embarrassment.  
“Tch” I heard him whisper before moving to the next person.

Walking back into the change room I earned a few laughs from girls.   
‘Way to ruin a chance, Jean’ I thought before changing into my normal clothes.  
“HAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE”Connie laughed.  
“Shut up,Springer”   
“Jean-”  
“I said shut up!”  
“Your nose”Connie pointed out.  
“What about my n-” I lifted my hand on my nose feeling liquid.  
“Shit” I looked down at my bloody fingertips.  
I walked into the bathroom pulling out some tissue and stuffing them in my left nostril.

The rest of the day continued and the more I felt humiliated since the ‘football in the face’ story spread through the entire school.  
“Lets hang at the park” Connie suggested.  
“Fine” I responded not even thinking twice about my response.  
So we walked to the park. Reiner,Bertholdt,Eren,Mikasa,Armin,Sasha,Ymir, Christa were all there.  
“Football face” Eren teased.  
“Shut up” I hissed before tackling Eren to the ground. Swung some punches here and there till Mikasa finally broke us apart.  
I slowly reached for my numb face. ‘Ouch’ was all I can think off as the pain of Eren’s fist stings on my left cheek.  
The trio walked their way back to the Uni leaving me sitting on the park bench. Sasha was kind enough to hand me an ice pack that I held against my numbed cheek.  
Across from me I see a freckled boy with black hair. He looked familiar-BAM it hit me. The same boy who I bumped into this morning was across from me leaning against a tree and…..braiding dandelions?  
I slowly stood up from the corner of my eye I see Connie giving me a ‘what-the-hell-are-you-doing?’ face.  
I approached the freckled guy.  
“Oh hey ummm I’m sorry for this morning” he apologized noticing mw standing in front of him.  
“No its-its fine” I sat down beside him watching his hands braid the stems of the yellow dandelions,picking up some more and adding them in and it slowly turned into somewhat a crown.  
“That’s kinda cool” I commented even though it was a girly thing to do it was still pretty cool to me.  
“Thanks”he smiled placing the crown on top of his head.  
“Sooooo what’s your name?”I awkwardly asked.  
“Marco”he gave me heart warming smile as his named ringed in my head a few times.  
“Jean”I shot him a look.  
“French?”he questioned as I pronounced my name and I nodded.  
“JEAN WE GOTTA GOOOOOO” Connie yelled waving towards me and I stood up wiping my ass for any grass remains on it.  
“Well see ya” I waved Marco goodbye and walked over to Connie.  
“Was that the guy who-” I cut Connie of mid-sentence  
“Yeah”  
We walked back to the Uni and into our respective dorm rooms. I plopped onto my bed groaning loudly.  
“Soooo who was that guy?”Connie asked entering the room.  
“Oh freckles? yeah he’s name is Marco”  
“Why did you talk to him?”  
“I…. I really don’t know” I answered. Asking myself that question ‘why did I talk to him?’.   
‘Probably because he seemed lonely or my brain just told me to talk to him.  
“Mhmmmm” he hummed before sitting on his own bed.  
The whole week went by boring as usual. I really didn’t expect the first week of College to be like this. Maybe because I wasn’t such a smart ass like everybody else. Although I’ve been doing good at gym for the past few days and the whole ‘football in the face’ thing slowly faded away.

It was a Saturday morning and I sat in my room playing Watch Dogs on my ps4. A ray of sunlight shined in my room slowly heating it up.  
Suddenly the door swung open revealing an all happy Connie.  
“Ughhh what is it?” I asked in annoyance still paying attention to the game.  
“GUESS WHAT?” He screamed tackling me to the ground causing me to drop the controller on my hand.  
“What the hell” I screamed pissed off and pushed him away before getting up and turning of my ps4.  
“We are invited to a party” He said jumping up and down.   
“Who-” I was about to ask till he answered me immediately.  
“REINER” He answered before running out of my room.  
“Tch” I didn’t like parties. I’ve been to a lot of them during my high school years but I got bored of them having to see the same shit all over again,people getting drunk,people trying to flirt with you its the same thing you see when you enter a party.  
“SOOO ARE YA GOING?!” Connie yelled the excitement in his tone annoyed me.  
“Wh-what no”  
“NO YOU’RE GOING”  
“I to-”  
“TOO BAD KIRSCHTEIN”  
Well guess I’m going.  
“UGHHHHHHH” I groaned once again at the thought of another party.  
“Why did Reiner invite us anyways?” I curiously questioned.   
“He was told to-because you know...the ‘football in the face incident” Connie tried to hold back a laugh when he mentioned the ‘football in the face’.  
“I thought people forgot about that” I frowned.  
“Well they sure didn’t” he laughed before standing up and leaving the dorm room.  
‘FUCK JUST ABSOLUTE FUCK’

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs*  
> Well I couldn't think of a perfect outro and I know that was short.  
> I wrote chapter one during finals week.  
> \--  
> I'm sorry it wasn't the best and you thought expected it to be different. I tried really to write this chapter. Actually I wrote 4 other different JeanMarco fics but decided not to post them because of the horrible writing.  
> Anyways I'm sorry if it sucked ass.
> 
>  
> 
> \---------  
> IG- @AllOutEreri  
> Kik- @AllOutEreri  
> \---------


End file.
